One Hell Of A Butler
by Chasity Green
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and Kuroshitsuji crossover. Skulduggery and Valkyrie face something they have never faced before. A Demon. A very skilled 'mortal' with a Demon butler. Chasity Green is Sebastian Michaelis' new master, but what is her last wish? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first crossover fanfic so i'm sorry if it's really bad. I don't own anything except Chasity Green. R&R, Enjoy :).**_

_**One hell of a butler.**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Chase **_

_**General POV**_

She jumped from the roof, rolling and then running again. She was being chased by Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. She might have been strong like a demon and skilled like one but if they got her they surely would kill her. _Where is he?!_ She thought as she jumped up and grabbed onto the roof. She pulled herself up, not stopping for a second. If she stopped she would get caught. _Stupid Demon,_ she thought again, jumping from roof to roof. On her left was Tanith and on her right was Skulduggery and Valkyrie. _Wrong move._ She slowed and they were right next to her. They were about to grab her when she did a back flip and ran back the way she came. She was getting tired, she was only human.

"What is she?" Valkyrie asked, struggling to keep up.

"She's a mortal."

"What mortal can do all this?"

"Chasity Green."

"Is there anything else she can do?"

"Yes."

"What can she do?"

"Lots." and with that they started running quicker. They got to the edge of the last house. Chasity stopped and turned. Tanith, Skulduggery and Valkyrie stopped.

"Chasity Green, I am arresting you for murder." Skulduggery said, stepping forward.

"I've had enough of playing games." Chasity said calmly.

"You're going to put on the shackles then?"

"Hahaha... no."

"You are surrounded, no mortal can get passed us." Chasity looked down and saw cleavers everywhere.

"I might be a mere mortal but you see, I have one hell of a butler." Valkyrie looked at Tanith, confused, and Tanith just shrugged.

"Sebastian, come and help me already."

"Who's Sebastian?" Tanith asked.

"I am." Said someone with a posh English accent. Skulduggery was the first to turn around, revolver in hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"What do you want?"

"My mistress." Sebastian said, pointing at Chasity Green.

"That's not going to happen." Valkyrie said, stepping closer to Chasity. Chasity took off her eye patch revealing a purple eye with some sort of pattern on it.

Sebastian got down on one knee, placed his right hand above his chest where his heart would've been.

"Why is one eye brown and the other purple, and what is that pattern thing?" Tanith asked, but everyone ignored her.

"Sebastian, this is an order, get me back to the manor."

"Yes, my lord."**  
**

"You are not getting her, she's coming with us." Valkyrie said.

"I don't think so, as there is still a contract I do whatever my mistress orders me to, if she orders me to get her and stay alive no matter what, that is what I shall do." Sebastian pulled off his glove revealing the same pattern as the one Chasity has on her eye.

Sebastian put on his glove and out of no where knifes and forks appeared in his hand.

"What are you going to do? Kill us with food?" Valkyrie mocked. Sebastian smiled and threw them at Valkyrie, who managed to dodge a few, but most of them caught her in the arm. Valkyrie screamed and Skulduggery lunged for Sebastian, who jumped up and landed next to Chasity. Tanith ran after him. He got her sword and before she could move out of the way he cut her side. Skulduggery started throwing fireballs at him. Sebastian moved from side to side swiftly and effortlessly. Skulduggery shot 6 times at Sebastian. Once the smoke cleared Sebastian was still standing, bullets in his hand. He threw them back to Skulduggery, who just about managed to dodge them all.

"How do you do that?" Skulduggery asked.

"If I couldn't fight of three mages and protect my mistress, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian asked, and with that, he picked up Chasity and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Hell Of A Butler**_

_**Chapter 2 – Devil of a Butler**_

_**General POV**_

Sebastian put Chasity down in front of the manor.

"You're back!" Finny, Baldroy and Mey Rin said in unison.

"Sebastian, make sure they don't get in the manor."

He got down on one knee, hand above heart.

"Yes, my lord."

Chasity walked into the manor.

"You three, make sure no one enters the manor." Sebastian said, before they started to walk inside.

"Yes sir!"

When they got inside, Sebastian went straight into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Chasity put her long red hair up in a pony tail, it helped her think. Chasity was pretty, but her personality was ugly. She was not very nice to anyone and she was, as people called her, two faced. She spread rumors and she ruined lives, she would do anything to get what she wanted. She never got close to anyone, because she knew in the end everyone would leave her. She didn't like getting hurt. She stopped caring for people at a young age, all she really cared about was making the people who made her life hell, suffer. She started with her parents. It was a tragic 'accident'. That day she broke the breaks on the car, risking her own live as well as her parents. Her parents didn't survive but she did, and she appeared with a butler. _Sounds familiar. _She thought to herself. She remembered Ciel Phantomhive, but no one knew what happened to him. He just disappeared. She didn't talk about him though, it made her feel uneasy, even though it had been 3 years since he was gone.

"Mistress, they're here." Sebastian said as he walked into the room.

"Of course they are, act normal but keep the defenses up."

Sebastian bowed, again, hand over hand.

"Yes, my lord." and with that he left.

"I will get my revenge, no matter what. As long as I have Sebastian, I will never give up." Chasity muttered. She got up, let her hair down and got her knife. She never left without it. She headed down the stairs.

"Sebastian." She said once she reached the bottom.

"Yes mistress."

"Let them in."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went outside while Chasity waited inside. Sebastian, Mey Rin, Finny, Baldroy and the others walked in.

"You have good defenses, You actually managed to wound some of us." Skulduggery said, pointing at Tanith.

"They are the best fighters I know."

"Why do you need them?" Tanith asked, glaring.

"I am a hated person, and people will kill me...if they get a chance, so why the little drop by, not still trying to arrest me are you?"

"Actually, no." Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie.

"Are we not?"

"Nope, you are very talented and you would be great help to us."

"What's in it for me, if I say yes."

"You don't get arrested."

"What if I say no."

"We arrest you."

"Simple and straight to the point, I like you. Yes."

"May I talk to my partner please." Skulduggery said, pulling Valkyrie away.

"What?"

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yes, and we need her, she's talented and we could solve a lot of cases with her around."

_Wrong move, again._ Chasity thought as she walked towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take our guests to the dinning hall and treat them to something, different."

He got down on one knee, hand over heart, as always.

"Yes, my lord."

"She's obviously good at fighting if she got away from us, even if she got help from a butler, there was lots of us and one of her." Valkyrie continued.

Skulduggery just nodded and they rejoined the group.  
"You must be hungry, please, follow me." They followed Sebastian into the dinning hall, Tanith clutching her arm.

"Take a seat," he walked over to Tanith and put a hand on her shoulder, "oh dear, that doesn't look good, please follow me." and with the he started walking out of the dinning hall, Tanith after him.

Sebastian cleaned up both Tanith's wounds quickly and painlessly.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Now, If I couldn't take care of my mistress' guests, what kind of a butler would I be?"

Tanith walked back into the dinning room and Sebastian back into the kitchen, minutes later he came in with a tray full of curry buns.

"What's this?" Valkyrie asked, looking at the two curry buns on her plate.

"These are my mistress' famous curry buns." Sebastian said, as he gave two to Ghastly, who was glaring at him. He gave him a little smile and walked next to Chasity.

"Does your butler do everything you tell him to?" Ghastly asked.

"Of course."

"What a loyal butler."

Sebastian smiled, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Why is one eye brown and the other purple?" Skulduggery asked, staring at his empty plate.

"I told you this, it's our contract." Chasity said, taking a bite out of her curry bun.

"Who with?" Valkyrie asked, confusion all over her face.

"With me." Sebastian said, pulling off his glove to show the contract on his hand, again.

"So what does this contract do?" Ghastly asked.

"As long as the contract is still in place, I am her faithful butler, a 'sacrifice' a 'wish'. I do what she tells me to, I complete her last wish, and in return, I get her soul."

Skulduggery stood up, gun in hand.

"What do you mean? What are you?" Skulduggery shouted.

"I am a Devil of a butler." His eyes turned pink, then back to red. "Oh look at the time, it's almost time for my mistress to retire for the night, Mey Rin, please show them the way out, Baldroy, Finny, please collect in the plates. Thank you for offering my mistress the job, we shall be at the sanctuary at our earliest convenience." Sebastian said, pulling out the chair for Chasity and carrying her up the stairs.

"So they trust me?" Chasity asked, taking off her eye patch and taking off her emerald ring she always wore.

"It seems like it."

"Everything is going to plan Sebastian, after three years, it's all going to plan."

"It is. You should rest now my lord, we have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian said, tucking Chasity in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Hell Of A Butler**_

_**Chapter 3 - Lies Covering The Truth**_

_**General POV**_

"Mistress, it is time for you to get up." Sebastian said, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight hit Chasity's face. Chasity got up and straight away put her eye patch on, followed by her ring.

"What's my schedule for today.?" She said, getting changed into the clothes Sebastian had brought in for her.

"You have to go to the sanctuary and complete a case."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"You know what to do?" She asked, getting up and following Sebastian towards the door.

"Yes, my lord, what happens if I get caught?"

"You don't."

"Very well." Sebastian said, a smirk playing across his face as he opened the door for Chasity.

"We can't trust her now." Ghastly said to Valkyrie, who was standing outside the sanctuary with Skulduggery, waiting for Chasity to arrive.

"We need her, nothing can change my mind Ghastly, so stop trying."

"Her servants attacked us and hurt Tanith, her BUTLER hurt her, don't you care?"

"Tanith can look after herself. Anyway it was her fault for underestimating her them. Never underestimate the enemy."

Ghastly sighed and walked back into the sanctuary, murmuring things under his breath. A car pulled up and Sebastian walked out. He walked to the other side and opened the door for Chasity.

"Hello, you're early." Valkyrie said as Chasity walked up to Valkyrie.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I take pranks very seriously and I went a bit to far yesterday."

"That was a prank?"

"Yes, what sort of a creature exists that serves you and then takes your soul?" Chasity asked laughing.

"What about him, he seemed pretty serious." Skulduggery said, looking at Sebastian.

"He does as I told him to. I told him to act serious."

"This 'prank' started before we went to your manor."

"I knew you were after me, so I ordered him to do this if you ever chased us, I wanted to scare you guys away. I seemed to have failed."

"Will your butler be joining us."

"No, he has work to do back at the manor."

"Are you sure you can look after yourself?" Valkyrie mocked.

Chasity smiled and punched Valkyrie in the stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Skulduggery take out his revolver. She jumped back, kicking it out of his hand and catching it in the air.

"I think I shall do just fine." She said, throwing the revolver back to Skulduggery.

"What... was that for?" Valkyrie asked, rubbing her stomach.

"You asked if I can look after myself, I just proved I can."

"What are you made out of? My clothes didn't even protect me from that!"

"I am just very skilled, now are we going to solve this case or not?"

Valkyrie growled and led Chasity into the sanctuary.

_Don't disappoint me Sebastian._

Sebastian had been given an order, to find out about Chasity's enemies and not get caught, so that is what he was going to do, and he was not going to fail his mistress, after all, in the end he would get the best reward there is. Her soul. Chasity's soul was like Ciel's and he was not going to let this one go. He hungered for this soul as much as he hungered for Ciel's and he was not going to let another Demon take it or turn her into one. He knew what happened to Ciel but his mistress never asked him about it, so he never spoke about him. He knew where he was and what was happening to him, he knew everything except for one thing. The contract had ended and Ciel was no longer his master.

Sebastian hid in the shadows every time a mage passed. Sneaking into the sanctuary was easy for him. Getting all the information he needed, even easier. Escaping without getting caught, a piece of cake. That was his order after all.

"Now I can get back and prepare for dinner." Sebastian said, all the information in a suitcase. He ran back, jumping from tree to tree, roof to roof, so quick that no one saw him. This was what it was like to be a Demon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Hell Of A Butler**_

_**Chapter 4 – Murder of Alexandria Orchard**_

_**General POV  
**_  
"Alexandria Orchard, aged 23, went missing yesterday. Nobody knows where she is and she was last seen at her house." Valkyrie said to Chasity as they were walking towards the house.

"Any enemies?"

"None that we know of, she was a very liked person."

They walked into the house and before Valkyrie could give any orders Chasity walked straight upstairs.

"What are you doing?!" Valkyrie asked, following Chasity into Alexandria's bedroom. Chasity saw a photo of Alexandria and a boy.

"I am looking for clues, trying to solve this case, excuse me, I need to go question a few people."

"Already?"

"Yep."

Skulduggery walked in just as Chasity walked out.

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery asked, grabbing Chasity's arm.

"To solve this case." Chasity said, pulling her arm back sharply, glaring at Skulduggery before turning around and walking away.

A few hours later Chasity called Valkyrie.

"What have you found?" Valkyrie asked urgently.

"The killer." Chasity said calmly.

"Who is it?"

"Her ex, Harry Grey."

"Reason for killing her?"

"He asked her to marry him after 3 month of dating, she rejected him in front of everyone they knew at a party. If he couldn't have her he didn't want anyone else to have her."

"Body?"

"Still searching."

"How do you know it was him?"

"Got a confession."

"I'm surprised, meet in the sanctuary in two hours." and with that Valkyrie hung up.

"Who was that?" Skulduggery asked, entering the living room.

"Chasity."

"What did she find?"

"Everything except a body."

"In a few hours."

"I'm thinking that butler of hers helped her."

"We should send someone to keep an eye on her."

Chasity walked into the sanctuary, a Cleaver behind Harry Grey, who was in shackles, and another Cleaver carrying Alexandria's dead body. She was torn apart by Harry's shadows. He was a necromancer. Alexandria was one of the few mortals that knew about magic but didn't want to get involved. Chasity walked down the hallway, looking at the shadows. She knew she was being watched, and it annoyed her. She wanted to kill the person, but it would be hard. She gathered that the person following her was a teleporter and the only teleporter she knew that was alive was Fletcher Renn. _Great(!)_ she thought as she turned a corner. She met up with Skulduggery and Valkyrie and told them everything about the case. Once she told them everything she turned and left.

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery asked.

"You only said I needed to solve one case, so that's what I did. I need to head back for dinner. If you need anything, you know where to find me." and with that she left. She headed outside and made her way back. She could have called Sebastian, but she wanted to get rid of this spy. She went down an alley way and stopped at the end. She felt the air and she knew exactly where Fletcher was. Right behind her. She jumped, doing a back flip and landing behind him. She got her knife and before he could teleport she put it to his throat.

"You shouldn't be following people."

"I don't know what you want, but we will stop you."

"I wouldn't be making useless threats, especially not when someone has a knife to your throat."

"Like you would kill me, you're only 16."

"Hasn't your dear Valkyrie told you, I'm a criminal, I have killed lots of people, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way." Chasity said as she pulled the knife away. Before Fletcher could grab her and teleport them away she jumped up on the roof, rolled and ran in one smooth movement. She could kill easily, because to them, to the sanctuary, she was a mortal. In reality, she was a mage too.

"You're late, mistress." Sebastian said as Chasity walked into the manor.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Do the sanctuary still trust you?"

"They sent a spy after me but they haven't fired me. That's the main thing. Did you get what I needed?"

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, giving Chasity the suitcase with the information.

"I'm going to my study, bring me some tea."

"Yes, mistress." Sebastian said as he watched Chasity walk up the stairs.

Chasity sat down in her chair. She opened the suitcase and looked at all the information.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere." she muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Hell Of A Butler**_

_**Chapter 5 - Trusting The True Enemy**_

_**General POV**_

"Mistress, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he put Chasity's clothes down on the bed and opened up the curtains. Chasity sat up and picked up the tea that Sebastian put on the table beside the bed.

"What's my schedule for today?" Chasity asked, taking sip from her tea.

"You have a meeting with the Elders and after that you have to solve some cases."

"Very well." Chasity said, putting her eye patch and ring on. Sebastian left the room and let Chasity get dressed. When she came down Sebastian had made her some blueberry pancakes.

"They should be arriving any time now." Sebastian said as he stood next to Chasity. Once she finished he washed the plate up. Just as he was about to offer her some tea the doorbell rang.

Chasity opened the door to see a man standing by the door.

"Chasity Green?" He asked.

"That's me."

"I'm Dexter Vex, I'm here to take you to the sanctuary for the meeting with the Elders."

"Yes." Chasity said as she turned to face Sebastian, who gave her a black jacket.

"Mistress, my orders." Sebastian said before Chasity left.

"Paper 5." Chasity said and she turned.

Sebastian bowed, hand over heart. "Yes, mistress."

It was Chasity's idea to number the pages of all the people's information. Paper 5 was her 'best friend' Tessa Shadows. She was a necromancer, and necromancers could never be trusted. She never trusted Tessa but Tessa knew something she wasn't supposed to, and Chasity couldn't risk it. Chasity got into the car and waited for Dexter to get in the drivers seat.

"May I ask what Paper 5 is?" Dexter asked, breaking the silence.

"You may not."

Dexter nodded and just looked at the road ahead. A few minutes later Chasity's phone rang.

"Yes?" Chasity answered.

"How should I take care of Paper 5, mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"Paper 5 is not so important, so quickly but still carefully."

"Yes, my lord." and with that Chasity hung up.

Dexter was going to ask about 'Paper 5' but he knew he was not going to get an answer.

"Your mansion is very far from the sanctuary." Dexter said, trying to start a conversation to break the silence again.

"It is."

"You scared our teleporter yesterday, how did you do that?" He replied, trying to continue the conversation.

"He was spying on me. I just simply told him to stop. If I went back to the mansion with a guest that Sebastian didn't know was coming, then we might be in trouble."

"Why's that?"

"Sebastian has important jobs that people mustn't know about. Once one person knows, we are in trouble."

"What kind of jobs?"

"Jobs that only the Green's family can know about."

"But that's only you."

"Exactly."

"Why do you have an eye patch?"

"As you probably know, I was in a car accident, and long story short, they had to get rid of my eye." Chasity said, putting her hand over her eye patch.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"And the butler?"

"Sebastian came to me after the accident. My parents died and I couldn't look after myself. Since then he has been my butler."

"I've read about him. Every 'master' or 'mistress' he had, ended up dead. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"He does what I say, if I tell him to disappear, that is what he shall do, if I tell him to never betray me, he shall never betray me."

"He's a very loyal butler to you."

"He does what's expected of him."

"How can you afford Sebastian?"

"He gets his payment when he has finished working for me."

"Will you be able to afford it?"

"Of course."

Chasity looked out the window, her ring on her ring finger on her right hand._ If they have records of Sebastian, they surely have records of Ciel._ Chasity shivered as she thought of Ciel. She was a lot like him, maybe that was what made her uncomfortable to talk about him. If he could disappear and lose a contract, as a demon, what would happen to her, as a human? They arrived at the sanctuary twenty minutes later. Chasity walked straight to the hall where the meeting was being held. She walked in and everyone looked at her, waiting for an apology and an explanation to why she was late. She wasn't going to give one. They didn't deserve her apologies or her explanations. They were just her pawns. In the end they would be useless to her. After about three minutes of waiting, they gave up and carried on with the meeting. They pulled open a chair for her but she carried on standing by the door.

"Very well, Chasity Green, you have killed many people and now you want to join the sanctuary? Give us one good reason why we should let you join." Ravel asked, glaring at Chasity.

"Skulduggery Pleasant has killed way more people then I could ever imagine. It's true that I have killed the innocent, but that's how I chose to handle grief, and now I know that was wrong. Everyone deserves second chances. I am a good detective. I solved the Alexandria Orchard case before Skulduggery and Valkyrie did, and I even found the body before they did. I would just like to make up for my sins by helping."Chasity said, as she bowed. _Urgh, I can't believe I have to bow down to THESE people.__  
_

Ravel and Ghastly were discussing their answer as Chasity was standing in the corner. _Lying to them is easy. True, Skulduggery has killed more people than I have but I still have lots of people to get my revenge on. I am just getting started. _Chasity thought. Chasity saw Valkyrie and Fletcher standing by the door. Valkyrie glared at her. Chasity smiled her pretty smile at them both before turning her back to them and walking towards Ravel.

"Grand Mage, I'm sorry to be so rude but I have to hurry, may I join the sanctuary or has that request been declined?" Chasity asked. There was something about her that made people trust her. She could play the sweet innocent card and it would always work, even if she killed in front of someone. She never tried it on someone like Skulduggery, someone dead, and she didn't want to. Not yet. Ravel looked Chasity in the eye and simply nodded.

"May I ask for one more thing?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"May my butler help me?" Ravel nodded again, earning a glare from Valkyrie, who was still looking in through the door. Chasity bowed and walked out. She opened the door and saw Fletcher hiding behind Valkyrie.

"What did he say." Valkyrie asked, her voice emotionless.

"Me and Sebastian will meet you here in an hour to solve the next case."

"Why is Sebastian coming?" Fletcher asked from behind Valkyrie.

"I asked if he can accompany me. Grand Mage said yes. I think I can solve cases quicker." Chasity said was she walked past them.

"I thought you said you can look after yourself." Valkyrie said, anger clear on her face.

"I can, you already know that and so does that hedgehog behind you. Now if you are done wasting my time, I have to go." and with that Chasity walked down the corridor.

"She called me a hedgehog!" Fletcher complained. They looked back down the corridor and she was gone.

"Come on, I'm want to know where she is going."

"I tried that already."

"Then no teleporting." and with that they ran down the corridor. They saw Chasity leave the sanctuary.

"Quick." Valkyrie said as she burst through the doors.

"Where did she go?" Fletcher asked, looking around.

"She couldn't have disappeared already."

"It's not nice to spy on people after they tell you to stop." Chasity said from behind them. Valkyrie was the first to turn, flame in hand.

"We saw you leave the sanctuary, how are you there?"

"You didn't look behind you, anyone could've walked back in, like I did."

Valkyrie was about to throw the flames at Chasity when she felt someone grabbing her hand.

"Please don't harm my mistress." Sebastian said as he put out the flame.

"How did you get here?" Fletcher asked, axe in hand.

"My mistress was in danger, I couldn't let you hurt her."

"She called you did she?" Valkyrie asked, smiling.

"No."

"Then how did you know she was in danger." Fletcher asked, clearly confused.

"Sebastian, enough talking. We have business to attend to and we are five minutes late." Chasity said, walking towards Sebastian. She was about to reach him when Valkyrie sent shadows at her. Fletcher swung the axe at Sebastian, who dodged it. Chasity dodged the shadows and ran up the wall and sat on the roof.

"How did you do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"I am very skilled."

"Yet you are running from a fight."

"I am simply wondering if I should use my power to hurt you or simply kill you."

"You couldn't kill me."

"If you think so." and with that Chasity threw flames at Valkyrie who managed to doge them all.

"You're supposed to be a mortal." Valkyrie said, pushing at the air. Chasity jumped up and threw daggers at Valkyrie, who dodged all but one that went into her leg. She screamed and fell.

"There are a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

"Mistress, what should I do with the boy?" Sebastian asked, knife to Fletcher's throat.

"You've been in that situation before haven't you. Keep him like that while I get her to shut up."

"Yes, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

_**One Hell Of A Butler**_

_**Chapter 6 – Good VS Evil**_

_**General POV**_

Chasity walked up to Valkyrie, who was lying on the floor clutching her injured leg, and pulled the dagger out earning her a scream.

"Please quieten down, you are going to get people's attention." Chasity said, wiping her dagger clean on Fletcher's sleeve. Valkyrie stood up and gathered flames around her.

"This shall be interesting." Sebastian said as he watched the fight.

"What if your mistress gets hurt?" Fletcher asked, looking at his sleeve that was now covered in Valkyrie's blood.

Sebastian smiled his evil smile but said nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" Valkyrie said as she leaned against a car.

"Would you like me to make a move first? Okay." and with that Chasity ran forward and jumped behind Valkyrie last minutes, throwing flames at her that Valkyrie just about missed.

"I don't know how you got everyone to trust you, but I sure as hell don't and never will."

"I could make you trust me, but that would be no fun." Chasity said, as she dodged the flames and shadows that Valkyrie sent her way. Chasity ran up to Valkyrie, jumped and kicked her in the jaw. Valkyrie tumbled.

"You don't have to do this." Valkyrie said as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"But I do, it's all part of my revenge."

Valkyrie scowled and then a thought hit her, the eye patch was covering her left eye. Valkyrie sent shadows into Chasity's left side. Chasity screamed and jumped back.

"Mistress!"

"Sebastian, I can do this."

"Yes, my lord."

Chasity took off her eye patch and revealed her purple eye.

"It's a fake, Dexter told us. You can't see out of it." Valkyrie said as she smiled.

"Try me." and with that Valkyrie send shadows to Chasity's left side again but she dodged them all with ease. Next Valkyrie threw flames but she still dodged.

"How can you see out of a fake?"

"It's not a fake."

"What's with the pattern?"

"Are you that dumb? I never pulled a prank on you. It's mine and Sebastian's contract. That is how he knew I was in trouble."

"You can't prove that."

"Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and took off his glove."

"That is still not proof." Fletcher said as he looked at Valkyrie. Sebastian let his eyes go pink then go back to normal.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

"What is he?" Valkyrie asked.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian answered.

Valkyrie stared at Sebastian and Chasity used this as an advantage. She stopped the oxygen from reaching Valkyrie. Valkyrie fell to the floor, trying to gasp for air.

"You really shouldn't let your eyes wander." Chasity said as she watched Valkyrie go red in the face. Valkyrie was about to pass out when suddenly, Chasity waved her arm and a gust of wind hit her. Valkyrie flew backwards and hit another car.

"I've had enough of using magic, I'm more of a dagger person." and with that Chasity ran at Valkyrie, daggers in hand. She aimed for her head but Valkyrie ducked, kicking Chasity in the side. Chasity gasped then growled at Valkyrie. She stepped back and jumped up, landing on Valkyrie's injured leg. Valkyrie screamed and sent Shadows flying everywhere. Sebastian ducked and so did Chasity. Chasity heard shouts from inside the sanctuary. She tore her shirt to show the deep wound that Valkyrie's shadows had caused and she put her eye patch on. Chasity walked away from Valkyrie and fell to the floor, screaming and clutching her side as blood poured out. _Now that my shirt isn't stopping the blood, it's bleeding like hell. They will believe me._ Sebastian let go of Fletcher and ran to Chasity.

"Mistress, you are badly hurt." Sebastian said as Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and Dexter ran out. Dexter and Ravel ran to Chasity while everyone else ran to Valkyrie. Chasity knew that Valkyrie had a thing for Dexter, so this was a way she could get sympathy. She already made Valkyrie very mad by fooling everyone and her daggers where dipped in some sort of medicine that made people crazy and not think before their actions. Chasity put her hand on Dexter's and glanced at Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked at Chasity and her face went red. She sat up and sent shadows towards Chasity's throat but Valkyrie's aim was off and hit her in the arm. Chasity screamed, looked at Sebastian and winked.

"Keep her away from me, she's nuts. I walked out of the sanctuary and she attacked me!" Chasity said as she got up.

"You are a liar!" Valkyrie shouted as Skulduggery picked her up and took her into the sanctuary to get fixed up.

"Sebastian, bandages."

"Yes mistress." he said as he bowed slightly. He picked up Chasity and took her to Nye.

"I don't trust it, fix me up and lets go." Chasity said as she watched Nye work on Valkyrie.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stitched up Chasity's side. He got bandages out and started wrapping it around her side and arm.

"Thanks to them, we are twenty three minutes late." Chasity muttered.

"Do you not care about your life?"

"I don't need to, I have you."

Sebastian smiled and they left the sanctuary. Standing by the door was Skulduggery.

"We will arrive in an hour for the case, maybe longer because we're late." Chasity said as she looked at Skulduggery.

"We don't need you to help us."

"Just because your brat got in a mood and tried to kill me, doesn't make me the enemy. It was self defence."

"Why didn't your butler help you?"

"I ordered him not to. I CAN look after myself."

"We still don't need you."

"Like I said, we will be here in an hour, two hours tops, Sebastian, do you know where we need to go?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery asked before Chasity and Sebastian could head off into the car.

"That, is none of your business. I cannot trust you or Valkyrie to not get someone to follow me there. This is private business. Only the Green's family can know about this, and like Dexter pointed out on the way here, that's only me. Sebastian, lets go."

"Yes, my lord."


	7. Chapter 7

One Hell Of A Butler

Chapter 7 – Old Friends

General POV

Skulduggery and Valkyrie got into the Bentley and headed off back to Gordon's until the next case.

"I can't believe we trusted her." Valkyrie muttered as she looked out the window.

"I told you we shouldn't."

"This is no time for 'I told you so's, Ravel trusts her and while he does, she has to work with us."

Skulduggery tilted his head.

"What? What's with the head tilt?"

"Isn't that the car that Sebastian and Chasity went in?"

"It is, what are they doing coming this way?"

"They said they had to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"Private business."

"Should we follow?"

"You do like spying on her, don't you?" Skulduggery sighed.

"No, I just don't trust her at all."

"You did the other day."

"Shut up." Valkyrie snapped.

"Mistress, we are being followed." Sebastian said as he looked at Chasity.

"Ergh, when will they leave us alone. I thought getting revenge was going to be easier."

"My orders, mistress."

"Distract them, jump on their car or something just hurry." Chasity said, as she looked out the window.

"Yes, my lord." and with that Sebastian opened the car door.

"What is he doing? He knows the car is moving right?" Valkyrie asked.

Sebastian jumped up as the door closed behind him. A few seconds later Sebastian landed on the roof of the Bentley, making a dent. Valkyrie looked out the window and saw Sebastian with his knifes in his hand. Before she could do or say anything, he threw them at the tyres. He jumped down and ran after the car that Chasity was in. The Bentley stopped and Valkyrie sat there, wondering what had just happened.

"What happened?"

"That butler got out of the moving car, jumped onto my poor Bentley, leaving a dent, and then he burst a tyre. After that he jumped off the Bentley and ran after that car that just went around the corner." Skulduggery answered.

"I didn't... never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You asked 'what happened', I just answered it."

"I know, thank you, how are we going to go after them?"

"I guess we can't."

"Can't we fly?"

"In public?"

"Yes."

"No." Valkyrie sighed.

~~~Time Skip ~~~

"Are you sure about this mistress?" Sebastian asked as they arrived by a house. It was small and it was away from any other houses.

"Yes." Chasity answered as she knocked on the door, Sebastian standing behind her. The door opened.

"Chasity Green."

"Octavia Bloodthorn."


	8. Chapter 8

One Hell Of A Butler:

Chapter 8 - Meeting Reapers

Sebastian's POV

"Chasity Green."

"Octavia Bloodthorn."

I stared at the girl in front of Chasity, she had black hair with blue streaks and deep blue eyes. She was a bit taller than Chasity and stronger. She was, after all, a demon too.

"Haven't seen you in a while, I thought you would've gotten caught by now." Octavia said, smiling a little and ignoring my glare.

"Ha, with Sebastian around I'm not getting caught any time soon, isn't that right Sebastian." Chasity replied, tilting her head towards me. I bowed, hand above heart.

"Yes, Mistress."

"So what brought you here?" Octavia asked as she stepped aside and let Chasity walk in.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"And what might that favour be?" She asked as she closed the door behind me.

Chasity's POV

"It involves killing, and lots." I said, smiling.

"And who exactly will I be killing?"

"Just a few people a week. Not too much for you to handle."

"And why did you come to me?"

"I've known you all my life, I'm hoping I can trust you. Can I?"

"Of course." She replied smirking. I nodded towards to Sebastian and we headed to the door.

"I'll contact you when it's time."

"I'll be waiting." Sebastian opened the door and I left, heading for the car. I sat inside and looked at Sebastian and Octavia.

"Sebastian! Hurry up, I'm hungry."

Octavia's POV

"I don't know why she trusts you, but I don't." Sebastian said, glaring at me.

"I won't betray her, it's you who she shouldn't trust, I remember when you left Ciel. Will you leave her too?" I said, keeping a straight face. Sebastian was about to answer when we heard someone calling for him.

"Sebastian! Hurry up, I'm hungry." Chasity called. He glared at me and left.

'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I closed the door.

~~~ Time Skip brought to you by still being hungry ~~~

General POV

Chasity and Sebastian stopped off outside another Necromancers house. This person was Tequila Roberts. Her name came from her love of tequila. Tequila made fun of Chasity through out her life and Chasity was going to make her pay. They walked up to the door. Before they knocked Sebastian spoke.

"What are my orders, mistress?"

"Make sure I don't get harmed by those stupid shadows of hers."

He bowed, "Yes, my lord." Chasity kicked down the door and walked in, Sebastian two steps behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, runt!" Tequila shouted. She had dark pink hair and light blue eyes. She was a tall, slim person. She didn't look very strong. She had a necklace on that had shadows around it.

"I'm not a runt." Chasity sighed.

"You kicked down an old door, doesn't mean you're not a runt, what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"Simple, I work for the sanctuary. I have access to a lot of things and I'm here for revenge."

Tequila smiled and sent shadows flying Chasity's way. Sebastian jumped in front of Chasity, deflecting the shadows using his knifes.

"You need a little butler to defend you. How sweet." Tequila mocked.

"I'm not that into using magic. He's just there to stop any magic attacks."

"And what are you going to harm me with?" Tequila laughed. Chasity got out her daggers.

"These." Tequila's smile faded.

"What? Don't you like them? I sharpened them especially for you." Chasity smirked and ran at Tequila. Once Chasity was an arm length away from her, she turned left and cut Tequila's arm, leaving a deep wound. Tequila screamed, clutching her arm.

"That's gonna leave a scar, but you won't get to see it anyways." Chasity said as she ran up the wall and dragged the daggers across Tequila's back and other arm. Tequila fell to the ground, her shadows flying towards Chasity. Sebastian deflected every attack, looking rather bored. Chasity walked up to Tequila, who was on the floor, sobbing, and ripped the necklace off her and threw it away.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." Tequila sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore." Chasity said calmly. Tequila looked at her, relief clear on her face.

"Because what I'm about to do won't hurt." And with that Chasity slit her throat. Chasity wiped her daggers clean on Tequila's top and her and Sebastian walked out.

"What a lovely performance there." They heard someone say.

"What do you want." Sebastian muttered.

"I came to reap this person soul." Grell said as he jumped down from the roof. Grell was about to run to Sebastian but Chasity tripped him up with her foot.

"What was that for?" Grell moaned.

"I'm still hungry, Sebastian needs to make lunch and we need to be somewhere in 25 minutes." Chasity answered, looking bored. Grell was about to say something when William appeared. Before he could say anything about Demons Chasity spoke.

"Don't say anything. We need to go. Come back to complain a different time, once I've been fed maybe." And with that Chasity and Sebastian walked off.

"Just because she has a Demon, doesn't give her the right to be rude." William muttered as he pushed his glasses up. Grell was about to pounce on him but he moved out of the way and into the house.

"More unpaid over time." William murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**_One Hell Of A Butler:_**

**_Chapter 9 - Undertaker_**

**_General POV _**

"You're not going to leave me like you left Ciel, are you?" Chasity asked Sebastian as they headed back to the mansion.

"Of course not." Sebastian replied.

"Good, I'm not giving up my soul so you can have time off." Chasity said, looking bored. Sebastian smirked.

"Y'know, I always wanted to have the contract on the right side of my neck." Chasity said as she took her eyepatch off."

"Then why did you request to have it on your eye?"

"I had a big cut on my neck at that point and I didn't want to cover it up."

"Would you like to move the contract there?" Sebastian smirked. Chasity looked away from the window and to Sebastian.

"Can you do that?" Chasity asked.

"Of course."

"What are you waiting for?"

"It will hurt."

"I don't care. I want everything to be perfect." Chasity snapped. Sebastian smirked.

**~~~ Time Skip brought to you by arriving at the manor. ~~~**

Chasity walked back into the manor.

"You didn't tell me I would still have a purple eye." Chasity muttered as she walked into the dining room.

"I apologise Milady, you never ask." Sebastian said as he bowed. Chasity growled.

"That's very un-lady like, Mistress."

"So is having a demon butler." Chasity snapped earning a smirk from Sebastian.

"Stop smirking and prepare me something to eat before me have to leave." Chastity snapped again.

"Yes, Mistress."

After dinner Chasity and Sebastian headed back to the sanctuary, just about on time. Valkyrie had a bandage around her leg. Chasity no longer had an eye patch on, but she had her hair covering the right side of her neck.

"Where's your eye patch?" Skulduggery asked.

"At home" Chasity said, looking bored.

"Why is it at home?" Valkyrie asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's none of your business. Now. Can we go?" Chasity snapped as she looked at Valkyrie. She hated her and the feeling was mutual.

"We need to wait for Tanith and Ghastly." Valkyrie said as she looked around. Chasity sighed. Tanith and Ghastly exited the sanctuary, smiling and laughing, that was until they saw Chasity.

"What are THEY doing here?" Tanith asked.

"Nice to see you too." Chasity smiled. They headed to the yellow Canary car.

"Why this car again?!" Valkyrie moaned.

"Bentley is being fixed." Skulduggery said as he looked at Sebastian.

"My apologies, I was simply following orders." Sebastian bowed.

"And what where those orders?"

"Nothing to concern you." Chasity interrupted.

After a few minutes of arguing, everyone decided use Ghastly's van. Ghastly and Skulduggery sat in the front while everyone sat in the back. Tanith and Valkyrie occasionally glared at Chasity while she whispered things to Sebastian, who simply nodded. He rarely replied with anything other that 'Yes Mistress' or 'Yes, My Lord'. The van stopped and everybody got out. Once Chasity got out her eyes widened. They where outside the Undertakers. The Undertaker knew a lot about Chasity. Too much. He could end up telling them everything.


End file.
